Len
*Giggles* "Now then, we're all ready to go?" Len is a very feminine boy who loves to crossdress. Having been castrated when he was young, Len's build is very slender and his voice remains fairly high. As such, he can easily be confused for an actual female. However, he does not deny that he is male if asked, though he does not just go out and announce he's a male either. Len cares deeply for his friends and co-workers and is the main reason he continues to live and fight after his family long abandoned him. He also has a love for cosplay and actually enjoys combat and wishes to be one of the best GYRO users in the colonies. Appearance Len has a very slender and rather small build for a male. In fact, he is discerned as a female by those who do not know him well enough. It also doesn't help that he loves to crossdress and has grown out his red hair. Also has a very noticable heterochromia, with his right pupil being dark blue and the left eye being a crimson red. Len tends to wear navy blue, blazer-type school girl top and a darkly, vertical-stripped skirt that comes down to his knees. This is complete with a black bow around his neck. He also wears black loafers and plain white kneesocks. Also has dark blue tubes on his sidelocks. When Len is using his GYRO, he prefers to wear a dark-blue female plug suit underneath. Personality Len has the caring, big-sister type personality towards all the people he cares about. He's also very calm and collected and very difficult to anger. However, he's also very passionate about what he likes to do and strong-headed, bordering stubborness. Towards his enemies, he shows mercy if the situation allows for it. Tends to also act very lady-like in both manners and movements, which further confuses people about his gender. His past, while fairly traumatic, tends not to surface in the way he acts. In fact, one may wonder if he truly had lived through a past that he explains. History From straight when he was a young, Len was abused by his parents. His father was a doctor, though it was more appropriate to call him a mad scientist. Anything he can get his hands on, living or not, he would experiment on, and this included his own son. Out of sheer curiosity, he wondered how his son would grow up if he were castrated. Len's mother had no objections as she did not care about her son either. However, at the age of five, his parents abandoned him after running away to save their skins. Len's father was found experimenting on some of his patients and his mother was caught stealing. Len was later taken to an orphanage where he grew up. He was constantly interested in two things: female clothes and the GYROs created by the colonies. At the age of seven, he started to wear female clothes, saying he found it much cuter and easier to wear, both exerior and interior. Along with this, Len also started acting more and more like a girl. At first, the rest of the kids tended to make fun of him and Len was constantly pushed away and mistreated. However, one day outside the orphanage, as he saw small boy from the orphanage being picked on by a group of bullies, Len defended the small boy and knocked out the main bully while the others fleed. From that point, the kids in the orphanage accepted Len. Though, when he was asked how he wanted to be treated, he asked he be treated like a girl, as he preffered to act like a girl anyways. This didn't come without a few questions, the most common being "why?" In this case, Len always answered that he didn't know, just that he enjoyed the way he acted and dressed. Into Len's teenage years, his identity as a "trap," as what the orphanage considered him as, remained firm, and if anything, cemented itself into Len to his very nature. Everyone at the orphanage was pretty much convinced Len might as well have been a girl, and any stranger passing by really thought Len was a girl. Of course, he didn't mind as he was kept busy, studying GYROs when he wasn't with his friends. It started off with bits and pieces of information here while Len was juggling his social life and hobbies. He practiced martial arts, which shocked many, cooking, sewing, drawing, designing cosplay costumes, and gardening. Len's life remained smooth this way, but his yearning for a GYRO of his own never settled down. Some years later, when Len was 17, his interest in GYROs further increased as all of the information about GYROs open to the public was limited, which he came to find. However, he wanted to use a GYRO himself although he knew that he wasn't tested for compatibility when he was younger. Regardless, he still made a reckless decision and left the orphanage, sneaking out one night in an attempt to learn more about GYROs. However, outside the orphanage and the close neighborhodds around, Len was under heavy judgement by people around him for having chosen to crossdress. Yet, he continued to enquire to different people about GYROs and perhaps where he can be tested if he was compatible. While stumbling along, Len bumped into a member of the PHANTOM Corporation. The man seemed fairly kind and, for the first time, actually gave the information that Len wanted. He also stated he was a part of a VALVE Corporation and that, should Len prove to be compatible with a GYRO, Len should seek out PHANTOM. Many weeks later, after a bit more searching and having finally been tested, Len was approved to use a GYRO. He then sought out PHANTOM, as recommended. He was accepted into the corporation out of many others, apparently due to a recommendation from a man in the Yellow Squadron himself. With this, Len began his days as a mercenary. Plot (ignore) GYRO specs This is what decides your actual combat strength. The categories below are for listing your parts. In the beginning your parts will be the basic models. However, as the RP moves along and you accumulate money from missions, you will gain the ability to buy more advanced and high quality parts from the part shop. Internal Parts Pulse Generator: XIC-00-PLUS Booster(s): XIC-00-EAGLE Pulse Barrier: XIC-00-SPHERE PT(s): TRE-00-ID Radiator: BOW-00-RADICAL Utility: (ignore) Armor Parts CORE: NID-00-SEED ARMS: XIC-00-MUBYOSHI LEGS: TRE-00-RGS Head: NID-00-SKULL Weapon Right ARM Weapon(s): (ignore) Left ARM Weapon(s): (ignore) CORE Weapon(s): (ignore) Back Unit(s): (ignore) LEG weapon(s): (ignore) Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *Len's theme. *Loves the color dark blue. *Len's favorite generic cosplays would be, in order, the miko (shrine maiden), the teacher, and then the mahou shoujo (magical girl) *Hates frogs. A lot. Don't... tease... him... with frogs. Just don't. Just don't. *Len has been asked by both girls and boys, but he's turned them all down. *It's still there. Just rendered useless. *shudders* Category:Characters